Chaos & Order
by crystallizedlove
Summary: "Draco, meet your new lover." "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Draco exclaimed, forgetting years of manners and indifference as the green-eyed face wearing glasses and a grimace blinked at him. Because everyone loves the "drarry are forced to be together and everyone thinks it's going horribly but they end up in luurve."- so here is another. H/D eventual slash.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Chaos & Order

**Rating: **T but will probably go up to M soon (as in eventual slash)

**Pairings:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**A/N: **See below for more details

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (the characters or the Potter universe [potterverse])as I'm just a muggle and J.K. Rowling is a secret witch who was hired by the Ministry Of Magic (aka Bloomsbury/Scholastic) to pen the Chosen One, Saviour of all, Harry Potter's story. This is confirmed, obviously.

**Prologue**

Draco was exhausted. He'd been unable to sleep, tossing and turning all night. The thought of what was to come tomorrow filled him with dread and when he finally went to sleep, it was past 4. The worst part? He had to wake up at 8. So there he sat, at the old dining table which had held everything from a snake to a Hogwarts professor's body. He buried his head in his hands. The curtains were all pulled close, and he could barely see his hands in the dark. Why was everything so damn black in this house?

_Suits you right,_ his mind offered. _It's black like your soul._

He sighed as the footsteps approached him. His heart sank like a deflated balloon and he refused to look up when the two people stopped in front of him.

The man waved his wand and the curtains all slid open, letting in the sunlight and he was blinded for a split second. He looked down, blinking to try to adjust to the light.

"Draco." His father's cold voice startled him, making him jump as if someone had poured cold water over him. He could _literally_ hear the tension growing in the room.

"_Draco!_" Lucius Malfoy said, loudly. Draco refused to look up. "Draco, stop behaving like a foolish child and meet your new- ah, partner."

He sighed wearily, cringing as the old chair creaked as he slowly raised himself to full height. He raised his eyes to his father's first, who looked at him solemnly. When he first laid his eyes on his to-be "partner," he stopped breathing and felt like fainting.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He exclaimed, forgetting years of self-taught manners and cool indifference as the green-eyed face wearing glasses and a grimace blinked at him.

**A/N: Hullo! So that was the prologue..and I think some of that is going to be in the summary as well. I don't own the cover or the idea for the title- they both came from these two tumblr posts that I'll link in my profile and here, go check them out! They're fab. **

***I know this is extremely short but come on, this is just the prologue.**

**Thank you so much for reading! It's my first try at writing anything with these two but god, I've loved reading about them so much and decided to give it a go. Please review if you liked it, I seriously need comments! Be as judgmental and critical and I'll just try to improve and try to make my writing enjoyable for you all :D**

**if you're curious, I'll also put this up on wattpad, under the same account name and title so if you have an acc there- please go vote :) I'll update as soon as I can. - Ellie**

**P.S. OH! There'll be eventual slash. Come on, they're freaking gorgeous. They can't be together and not do something.**

**Song for today:**

**Lana Del Rey - Blue Jeans/Video Games (idk, I was in a very Lana mood today hahah)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Uh...hello?" said Potter.

Draco stared at him. Harry Bloody Potter, aka Chosen One and the Saviour was in his dining room. To act as his new 'lover'. He was going to _kill_ his father.

**Two weeks earlier**

Narcissa Malfoy was laid on her bed, deep inside the Malfoy Manor. Draco was holding her hand, and her hands were freezing. She was pale, so pale.

"Can't we do anything?" He asked, for the millionth time.

"Draco, do you think I haven't tried everything I could? I loved your mother. Don't give me that look."

"Isn't there some cure, some potion...?" Draco tried.

"No! Did I not just say that there is nothing we can-"

"-it's almost like you don't want her to live!"

"Enough!" said Narcissa, and her voice was so feeble that Draco felt his heart breaking. "This not how I want to spend my," she coughed weakly. "Last days. Lucius, please."

"We'll leave you to get some rest." Lucius said curtly, pulling Draco outside unwillingly. "Draco, I need a favour."

"What do you mean, Father?"

"Your mother wants to see you happy. She wants to see you in love. She told me yesterday 'Just because I have somehow been unfortunate enough to catch a sickness does not mean I wouldn't like to see my son get married. I know it is impossible, but a mother can dream.'"

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I can force someone to fall in love and marry me in a month or two. And don't even give me that look, I'm not marrying Pansy." _Or any other girls,_ Draco added in his head. _In fact, I don't even want to marry anyone._

"Fine. But you can pretend. Pretend you have a new lover, and," Lucius swallowed and Draco looked up at him. "I hope your mother has at least 3 more months, you may even get engaged to this person, and she will get her dying wish."

"But she'll know it's not real. She's not a fool, Father."

"She's weak. She doesn't even know what time it is or what day it is anymore. She doesn't care about the details. She's getting weaker every day and all she wants is to see her son happy, Draco, is that too much to ask?"

"No. Alright. I will go along your charade if you promise that I won't really have to marry whoever you can sweet talk into doing this."

"Thank you, Draco."

**PRESENT TIME**

"There is no way I'm going with this!" he shouted. "How did you even get him to agree, anyway?" _What the hell is my father thinking?! I'm supposed to pretend to love _Potter_? I'd rather choke myself with Nagini. Merlin, even getting swallowed whole by the damned snake sounded better than this situation._

"_He_ is standing right here and would like to inform you that he is not very fond of this situation either!" Potter glared at him. Neither Malfoy paid attention to him.

"Draco, you promised! And this is just an act, what makes him different from any other man?" Lucius asked. _Why do I agree to anything that comes out of my Father's mouth? _

"He's-He's Potter! He's my rival!" _and enemy. And my worst nightmare. Did I mention I hated him?_

"Please, Draco, stop with this childish behaviour. A school rivalry?" Lucius said, rolling his eyes.

"I owe a life-debt to Narcissa." Potter said, glancing at Lucius.

"I thought you repaid that when you got the Ministry to release Father?" Draco asked.

"Merlin, Malfoy, your mother is dying. 'I'm Harry Potter aka the one who saved you all so I can release whoever I want out of Azkaban' is hardly something I'd call repaying a life-debt." he replied. "Besides, I'm on this case."

"Wait, what?"

"I forgot to explain, Draco. The sickness that your mother has is confirmed by the healers that is a potion that she has drunk somehow. There have been 4 other cases like hers, and the Auror department is investigating. As it so happens, Mr. Potter is on the case along with others." Lucius said smoothly.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "How is pretending to date her son helping the investigation?"

"You're good at potions. Besides, all the other victims have died already…um, your mother is the only surviving victim of this- whatever it is. I know you gave her some kind of potion to extend her life sentence, don't give me that look."

"I'm sorry, since when were we close friends that can exchange secrets?"

"Malfoy, please. Maybe you can find a cure with the resources the Ministry can offer. It'd save your mother and while we're finding this people that are attacking innocent people we might save the ones that've been attacked already."

Lucius had been watching both of them intently. "And it would make your mother happy."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this might actually work." Draco said. "It's completely insane and I still hate you, but alright. The only reason I'm doing this is for mother, by the way. I hope you can actually pretend to do something, instead of just standing around with that stupid expression on your face all the time. Oh wait, that's just your face." With that, he strode out and marched upstairs.

"He's completely mental, isn't he?" said Potter. Lucius shrugged and Draco shook his head, resisting the urge to slam the door behind him.

_Imagine the things he could use to help his studies. He'd had no luck with the books he'd been researching, but he knew with the Ministry he could go discuss with the Unspeakable - and, then, maybe, just _maybe,_ he could save his mother. _

He pulled down a book from his shelf and started going over his notes again.

**'ello! Heyy a longer chapter and I put it up on the same day as the prologue! Wooohoo. I know this is just like a huge conversation with fillers and thoughts but it's like a huge explanation for everything that's going to happen! We'll get some Ron and Hermione in the next chapter…oooh interesting…No bashing though. I love my red-haired Weasleys and Hermione is my absolute favourite.**

**Oh, and this story is not epilogue-compliant, obviously. I think this is about 5 years after the War, yeah? Since the War ended on 1999, this is 2003? Yeah, I think that's right..**

**Please, please review! I'll update as soon as I can but reviews will encourage me and even a simple "cool" would make my day ;) hint hint.**

**Song for the day:**

**Taylor Swift – Wonderland (1989 do you mean heart eye emoji)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" asked Ron.

"No, Ron." Harry replied, for the thousandth time. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and laid back on the couch. He'd come over to tell Hermione and Ron about the plan, but since he'd arrived all he'd managed to get across was that Malfoy had accepted before Ron interrupted.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" asked Hermione thoughtfully. "I mean, not that I have anything against the Malfoys but knowing Draco, they don't seem to be the friendliest bunch. You're completely sure they won't double-cross you or betray you when they get what they want?"

"Yeah!" agreed Ron. "Besides, it's _Malfoy_. He's a slimy git, he'd probably find out the cure but keep it to himself because he's a selfish prat."

Harry ignored Ron. "I know, 'Mione, but this is the best shot we've got. I didn't even know about his mother being infected until Kingsley told me Lucius Malfoy had come to visit." Harry paused. "Besides, even if Malfoy finds the cure or not, Kingsley thinks he might find some ingredients in the potion that the victims have drank that-

"-might give you a lead!" Hermione sat up on the couch.

"What in the name of Merlin are you on about?" asked Ron, confused.

"You know how some potion ingredients can only be found in some parts of the world? That's what makes them so rare and valuable. We think that the potion probably contains a few of those, but, well, until we can know the specifics we can't use that as a lead." Harry answered.

"And Malfoy can help you find these specifics? What happened to all the potion masters and healers?"

"Honestly, Ronald, if they could have found something don't you think they'd have saved someone by now?" Hermione retorted.

"Right, and Malfoy's mum is the only living survivor of this potion?"

"We- at least, Kingsley thinks that Malfoy gave his mum a potion that's somehow postponed her death. He reckons if he could do that then he could find out at least one of these ingredients." Harry said, frowning. _If he can't, then all this would have been for nothing._

"Blimey, I'm glad I wasn't assigned on this case," said Ron, glancing at Hermione, who smiled at him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ron breaks the silence with a yawn. "I think I'm going to turn in, then. See you at the office, mate," he said, hugging Harry and yawning again as he leaves the room.

"I don't trust him, Hermione," said Harry, knowing Hermione was waiting for him to say something.

"I know, Harry. But I don't think you've got a choice." She sighed reproachfully. "Is Ginny okay with this? You pretending to be his 'lover'… and what-not?"

"I-wait-Hermione, that's just an act, it doesn't mean anything! She doesn't have to know. It's not like we're even going out! I mean Ginny and me. Not Malfoy and me. I mean, me and Ginny aren't going out but neither are Malfoy and me and," He paused, flustered. She stared at him. "Right, me and Malfoy are pretending to go out. _Pretending_, 'Mione. The most I'll have to do is hang around him for a few hours every once in a while, and I could even help him research this case, anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Harry, are you sure you're okay about this?" she asked sceptically.

"Completely! Everything's going to go well and everything will work out fine and it'll be over before you know it. Trust me." _At least, I hope so. _He thought, bidding her good night and flooing home.

**NEXT DAY**

"This is your office?" asked Malfoy, looking around with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Yes, Malfoy, it is. Why, what's wrong with it?" Harry said defensively. He had one of the biggest offices in the Auror department and it had his desk, a private fireplace – hooked up to the Floo Network, obviously- and a couch and a table and several bookshelves. Oh, and a coffee machine. Whenever he and Ron weren't busy, they'd make coffee and sit on the couch and talk. And sometimes, Hermione would join in. He snapped back to reality when he realised Malfoy was looking at him expectantly.

"I know it's a bit messy-" he tried.

"A bit! The whole room is a mess. You know what, it's not even a room. It's just a big mess."

"-and I'll clean it up." Harry glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Gladly." With that, Malfoy levitated all the papers and the coffee mugs to the floor, wrinkling his nose. "I don't understand why I have to work in your office. Even the dungeons of the Manor would be better than this – this arrangement, and that's saying a lot."

"Can't you just keep your mouth shut? It's exhausting to hear you complain about oh, just everything." Harry sighed as Malfoy sneered at him. He sat down on his chair. "Besides, it's not like I asked to be stuck in a room with you. Apparently all the extra offices are full right now."

With that sat in silence, Harry signing some of his paperwork and Malfoy spread his research on the coffee table.

"Can I have the case file?" Malfoy asked after a while.

"-rules and regulations apply-sorry, what?"

"Good to see you've still got your attention-span from school, Potter. Can-I-have-the-case-file? That slow enough for your mind to grasp?"

"Sure, and shut up. My mind can grasp things at the normal pace." He stood up, stretching. He walked over to the couch, studying Malfoy's tense posture as he rifled through his papers.

"Stop staring at my back, Potter."

Harry flushed, dropping the file on the table. He waited a few moments, lingering on the side of the couch until Malfoy finally looked up.

"What?"

"Do you want any help?"

"No, Potter. If I did, I would have asked you. Besides, I don't need any Gryffindor dim-wittedness right now. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Why do you insult me every other minute?" Malfoy shrugged and Harry shook his head, starting to go back to his desk.

"Hey, Potter? I think I found something." Malfoy called, looking as startled as Harry.

Harry walked around to the other side of the table, sitting down on the floor. "What?"

"Look at this. There's been 6 known victims, correct?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Patience is a virtue, Potter. Shut up and listen." Malfoy paused. "All 4 of the cases happened in Southern England. Two near Godric's Hollow, two near Ottery St. Catchpole. One in Hogsmeade. One in various parts of London. What's the pattern?"

Harry shrugged, then paused. "Wait, your mom was poisoned in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, that's all I've found out so far. She drank this Firewhiskey that was mailed in, thinking the house-elves had already tested because it was open. That's all I know."

"Hold on, why didn't you tell me about this earlier!? We could've gone to investigate the mail order and – "Harry started eagerly.

"The bottle was removed, Potter. My mother told me that she found this bottle sitting on her dresser and drank it. She's too weak to remember anything more. I found her on the floor of her bedroom, pale and…I thought she'd died." Malfoy took a deep breath.

"Oh. I'm-sorry, Malfoy," Malfoy had closed his eyes, and Harry reached out to touch his arm impulsively. Malfoy jerked back, looking at him like he was mad. Harry flushed, mentally slapping himself. _What was he thinking? This was Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. What had gotten into him? They were enemies. And now they were on a case together. That was all._

"Anyway. I've had the entire Manor searched, and I've searched myself, but I couldn't find any mysterious bottle."

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh._ Back to my original point. There's no specific target, even. 2 Pure-bloods, 2 Mudblo- I mean, muggleborns, and 1 Half-blood. Each of the case is relevant to a widely-known Wizarding settlement. Whoever did this _wanted_ the victims to be found."

"What, like a warning?" Harry asked.

"A warning for what? Or some kind of message?" Malfoy frowned, flipping through the information papers in the file. For a moment, Harry was reminded of Hermione. He smiled wistfully. _She would be looking through a page, trying to pick up on some little detail to help her case. He and Ron would look at each other and try not to snicker too loudly._

_"__I know you're laughing at me, but one word can change everything, Ronald! That's all it takes. One word!" _

_"__What, like Voldemort?" Hermione would throw her quill at him and they'd all start laughing-_

"Potter? Hello? Anyone home?" Malfoy was waving his quill at him.

"Er, sorry, what?"

"Ah, the oblivious idiot is back," Malfoy said. "Anyway. Look! Look at this." He turned a piece of paper to Harry's side so he could read it.

Malfoy had written down all the last names of the victims: Malfoy, Ulysses, Lumineer, Crowley, Ingall, Barry. He had underlined the first-letters of the names and wrote them below so they spelled " B"

"Er." Harry said, trying to understand. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Potter, there was a death eater named Mulciber! I remember him because Father said he was one of the ones who escaped. All the imprisoned ones were writing down a list to see if any of them could break them out. He mentioned his name to me several times."

"So you think this 'Mulciber' guy is behind this?"

Malfoy was about to reply when the room burst open. Kingsley strode in with Ron following him.

"Hello, Minister," greeted Malfoy, holding out his hand.

"I'm not the Minister, Draco." Kingsley looked hurried.

"Not yet, you mean," Harry grinned, standing up as well.

"Mate, not right now. We've got…news." Ron said, glancing at Malfoy.

"Narcissa is in St. Mungo's. They think she has a few more hours." Kingsley answered the unspoken question, and the room fell into silence.

"Until what?" Malfoy asked, his voice small.

"Until they-she-you know, um, dies," responded Ron.

**This is so damn long, omg! I'm gonna go write Chapter 3 now because I'll be very busy tomorrow. Free cookies for anyone who reviews. Oooh, cliffhanger. Kinda. And yes, everyone's who's supposed to be dead is dead ie canon compliant ooh and Ginny and Harry haven't got back together since well HBP, when they broke up.**

**Also, I've looked it up and all the wiki says is that the only death eater we know for sure who's dead is Bellatrix. Everyone else is assumed to be dead or imprisoned, and in this Narcissa asks Harry to let them release Lucius after 2 years of serving prison time. At Azkaban, obviously. I can't remember if Godric's Hollow or Ottery St. Catchpole are in Southern London and I know Hogsmeade is in Scotland - with Hogwarts but just for the story.. go along with it. I might go back and fix it, lol, because I'm a Geography nerd. **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Song for the chapter:**

**Taylor Swift - Bad Blood**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Malfoy made a choking noise and ran out of the room, pushing Ron aside on his way.

"His mother is dying?" Harry repeated stupidly.

"Honestly, Harry!? She's been slowly dying for the past few months. She had a stroke about 2 hours earlier so they bought her to the hospital. You can't barely hear her heartbeats anymore," replied Kingsley.

"Alright, now Ron, you can be the Deputy Head Auror for the day. Harry and I will go check on Narcissa," Kingsley glanced at him.

"Sweet!" said Ron. "I mean, I hope Malfoy's mum- I mean, Mrs. Malfoy will recover."

"We just finished restoring all the fireplaces this year. No one has really paid attention to the post of the Minister or the Deputies who are dead." He sighed wearily. "Harry, please pack up all of Draco's stuff – I don't think he would like to leave his mother right now. Meet me in my office in 5 minutes."

With that, he strode out of the room. After shooting a sympathetic look at Harry, Ron followed him.

As they walked down the hallway, Harry pondered over what to say._ I'm sorry your mother's dying? It was going to happen at some point anyway? No, definitely not that. Merlin, he was so hopeless when it came to feelings._

"We're here. Room 493." Kingsley pushed open the door to a small, but cosy room. Harry put down Malfoy's bag in the corner, awkwardly closing the door behind him.

Lucius was standing on the far side of the room, holding Narcissa's hand. Malfoy was on the other side of the bed, closest to the door. He was sitting down, holding her other hand. Harry had never seen him with such a gentle expression on his face. Hm, he thought. _I suppose he can be decent. He looks so much better when he smiles than when he's smirking. When I mean better, I mean more friendly. Yeah. Obviously._

"How is she?" Kingsley asked. No one replied, until Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Apparently she was thrashing about. She's losing her memory and her senses. Figuratively and also literally. She seems to be better now," He continued, sounding a bit choked. "You asked if I gave her a potion to postpone her- her death, until I could find a cure. I did. I gave her a bigger dose of it now, but based on what the healers say I'd say she has a month, at the most. We need to find a cure. Now. Not just for my mother, but for any other bastard who thinks he can –" Malfoy's voice had risen to a high octave, and his mother opened his eyes.

"Draco?" She asked, blinking several times. "Is that you?"

"Yes, mother. How are you?"

"What do you mean, dear? I'm fine. Why do you look so old, dear? Why am I in a hospital room?"

"You fainted, darling. It's alright, they say you can be released soon," Lucius cut in. "But I hear Draco has a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" "What?" They spoke at the same time.

Kingsley moved to stand next to Harry and pushed him forward.

"Oh, who is this?"

Harry locked eyes with Malfoy, who mouthed "memory loss" and that was when Harry saw how bright his eyes were. _Oh,_ he thought. _Malfoy was crying._

"Well?" asked Lucius.

"Oh-erm, I, I'm Dudley?" Harry questioned.

"Dudley?" repeated Narcissa and Malfoy.

"Dudley. Er, Dudley Dursley..." he trailed off, embarrassed. He saw Lucius smirking and heard a muffled laugh behind him. _Seriously, Kingsley, you too?_

"And who are you, Dudley Er Dursley?" inquired Narcissa.

"He's Draco's boyfriend, dear." Lucius interrupted, and Harry heard a real laugh behind him as he flushed bright red.

"Er," he said, while Malfoy rolled his eyes. Narcissa watched him amusedly as he approached them. When he was standing directly behind Malfoy, he saw how truly pale and bony she was. She looked almost lifeless, and the laughter had brought some colour to her cheeks, but she was thin. _She looked like a dead corpse,_ he thought, then admonished the thought.

He realised they were all looking at him (except Malfoy), waiting for him to do something.

"Er," he repeated, and rapidly thought of something Ron would do if he was in his position and Malfoy was Hermione. _But that's not possible,_ a voice in his head offered. _Hermione's a girl. A woman, really but- oh, god, he was going to have to hug him, wasn't he?_

He reached out tentatively, placing his hands on Malfoy's sides. Harry felt his body tense, but he didn't resist when Harry hugged him slowly. Kingsley and Narcissa chatted for a few moments and Harry sighed leaning forward and placing his chin on Malfoy's head. He realised how foolish he must look, hugging _Malfoy_-of all people- from behind while Malfoy was sitting on a stool. If only Rita Skeeter could see him now. The thought made him grin wryly and he relaxed, rubbing his fingers on the smooth fabric of Malfoy's shirt.

That was when he saw the tear stains down Malfoy's cheeks, and that was when he tightened his grip unknowingly. He saw the surprised look on Lucius' face, however, and knew it was probably mirrored on his own. _Merlin, Malfoy was really crying. Why do all the people he shows any comfort start crying? First Cho, now Malfoy? Was he like a human onion?_ He felt Malfoy shudder, and he tried to think of something to say.

"Hey," he whispered to Malfoy. "She's going to be okay. I know you, and with this new information I promise we'll find something to help her. She'll be smiling and she'll remember you've grown up and she'll be proud of you for finding the cure and save all these people. I promise. Hey, I won't even come and disturb you with my stupidity - that sound alright?"

He heard a sniffle below him, and he brushed Malfoy's hair softly. "It's okay. Just cry it out." And Harry held him, not noticing that Lucius and Kingsley had left, not noticing the confusion on their faces, not knowing Narcissa's eyelids fluttered as she slept, not knowing why this was even happening but it was already happening and he couldn't stop now.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Harry! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, come on in!" Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes and picking up her wand. "Scourgify. Why do you always get so dirty when you use the Floo? Nevermind, Ron's just finishing up dinner – have you eaten already?" Harry nodded.

"'Ello, 'Arry!" Ron called.

"Hey, Ron," Harry grinned as he sat down across from Hermione, who was placing the pillows on the floor so she can sit as well.

"So what brings you here, Harry?"

"Er, well, I just wanted to pay a visit?"

"…" she studied him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"And you were lonely," she concluded. "Harry, you know Ginny misses you, too. If you just-"

"'Mione, I don't miss her! If I did, don't you think I'd have gone over to her house and not yours? Anyway, how's your case coming along?"

"It's going very well! My client – Mrs. Robbs – said she's never seen a finer young lawyer working for Magical Law Enforcement."

"You are _very_ clever," Harry grinned.

"Well, I suppose that's how I know you're trying to change the subject."

"Alright, alright. Can we just talk about something else than my lonely love life?" he pleaded.

"Alright," she agreed, but the look on her face told him that this wasn't over. "How's your case? Ron told me Narcissa Malfoy was in a fatal condition two days ago?"

"Oh, she's alright now. Malfoy reckons she's got a month or so, though," Harry paused. "Hermione, he was crying. _Malfoy_ crying."

"Harry, his mother was – is – dying. He's still a human being capable of human emotion," she replied, then raised her eyebrows. "Did you do anything?"

"What?"

"Weren't you pretending you're his partner or something?"

"Oh. _Oh._ I – er – I hugged him."

"You hugged Ferret-face?!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Ronald! Harry, what do you mean you hugged him?"

"I just hugged him? At some point Kingsley and his dad left so I just, er, hugged, um, Draco and then one of the nurses told us we had to leave so we walked out and he Apparated away without saying anything and I haven't seen him in 2 days and I'm worried if he thinks I'm being more of an idiot than usual, but I didn't know what else to do! So I just held him and I think he's avoiding me and I'm scared Kingsley's going to yell at me because now I've made Malfoy upset," He said in a rush.

"Draco."

"What?"

"You called him Draco," Hermione said faintly. "You hugged Draco Malfoy until a nurse kicked you out. And now you're on first-name basis. And you're worried what he thinks about you hugging him. I have no idea what to say."

"Bloody freaking hell," supplied Ron.

**OOooh this is getting interesting.. I know it's a slow build up but I'm one of those people who doesn't think love develops overnight. Attraction, yes. Not loooove. Don't worry, guys, I feel like the slash is coming. (whenever I'm reading a drarry fanfic all I think is "So, are they going to fuck yet?" so yap. Tis gonna happen. just keep waiting ;)**

**as usual, cookies for anyone who reviews. pwetty pwetty please? I am updating like every day hehe (did anyone see the room 493 = page 394 thing yess more cookies to you if you did. also, if there's any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me! I mean I write these at like 4 in the morning so mistakes are unavoidable lol. (it's currently 4:20 am now)**

**Song for the day: **

**Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry groaned as something pecked him viciously.

"Seriously?" he asked the owl, which was now circling his bed. It dropped the letter on his head and sat on his side table. He reached for his glasses and put them on, yawning and bleary. The owl shot him a disgusted look, ruffling its feathers.

The letter was black and simple, but elegant. When he turned it around, he saw the Malfoy crest and groaned.

_To:_

_Harry Potter_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Malfoys would like to invite you to the Annual Summer Ball on June 5. This event is usually held in Nice, but for the safety and health of Mrs. Malfoy it is being held at the Malfoy Manor in England. __You may bring a date,__ and June 5 is the date of Draco Lucius Malfoy's birthday so an extra celebration will be held. __Please return the owl sent you with your reply._

_Hoping you are well,_

_The Malfoys_

**Potter, Father insists you be my date, so you need to come to the Manor tomorrow**. (Harry could basically see Malfoy rolling his eyes)** I've invited the Weasel and Granger because Kingsley made me. See you there. **

**P.S. – Do you have any green dress robes? If we are doing the whole "date" thing we need to colour coordinate. **

**Thanks for Monday.**

The owl hooted and flew away as Harry read the letter again. Malfoy had crossed out bits and _oh, Merlin, he had to wear dress robes? God, those things were itchy._

He frowned as he saw tiny letters at the very bottom, crossed out and almost, almost illegible but he understood anyway. He felt a smile spreading on his face.

"You're welcome," he whispered to no one. Feeling stupid and even more confused, he went to go get ready for work.

**LATER**

A knock on his door startled him.

"Took you long enough! We need to get going on the lead, if what you're saying is true then someone with a last name E – Oh, Ron!" Harry jumped again as he turned around to face the door.

"Been expecting someone?" Ron questioned, plopping down next to him.

"Only Malfoy, really,"

"Bloody hell, Harry, you're becoming obsessed with him again. Hermione thinks –"he stops, looking mortified.

"Hermione thinks what?"

"She thinks you might fancy the git."

"Oh. _Oh._ Wait, what? Are you mental?!" Harry cried, standing up. "No way!" Ron shook his head.

"Want to go to lunch at Lucille's, mate?"

"Actually, I need to go to Diagon Alley. Dress Robes, you know."

"Ah, for that stupid ball celebration thingy. Apparently they used to have these every year before the war, did you know? Only the richest pure bloods were invited apparently. When Malfoy's father suggested they start it again, Kingsley jumped at the chance. You know, the whole 'rebuild, renew and relive'" Ron mimicked the Head Auror. "I heard Kingsley made Malfoy invite Fred, George, and the lot. Can you imagine his expression? A house full of Weasleys in his Manor." He chortled, and Harry smiled hesitantly, following him out.

_There's no way he could actually – why not? But it's _Malfoy_. So what? He's changed. He even looks quite handsome now. _

The last thought startled him and he ran into Ron, who looked at him, confused.

"All right, mate? You've been awfully jumpy."

"Fine! Fine, perfectly fine, not been thinking weird stuff at all," Ron stared at him, and Harry coughed anxiously.

At Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, they managed to find Harry a decent set of robes which didn't look too itchy.

"Ah, Harry Potter! No, sir, you get a special discount!" she gushed, and then ushered them out with free slices of cake. "Just made these an hour ago."

Ron rolled his eyes good-naturally, biting into his cake and they Apparated back to the Ministry.

**NEXT DAY**

Harry rolled around in bed. He was exhausted. He'd had barely any sleep, and now it was 7am and he didn't want to get out. And the fact that he had to go to an actual ball – they still existed, apparently, not just in fairy tales – wasn't the only reason he was worried. _Just because you think someone is attractive doesn't mean you fancy them, _he assured himself.

He got up, stretching, as an owl flew in through the window (why was it open?) and landed on his head.

"Ow!" He complained, and the bird hooted twice before leaving again. He reached up and pulled down the note, patting his head.

_Potter,_

_Bring the case file. Kingsley says we can look it over at the Manor, so meet me there at 9am. Don't be late. I think I have a lead. Don't get too excited, but it's worth a try._

With that, Harry ran into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

**THE MALFOY MANOR**

"Potter," greeted Malfoy briskly and without saying anything else, strode up the stairs. Harry closed the door behind him, breathing in deeply. He regretted it immediately, wishing he couldn't smell the musky apple scent that trailed after Draco. _Shampoo,_ he assumed. _Why is he noticing these things now?_

And for the first time in his life, he wondered if he was gay. Not that he had a problem with it or anything, but this is just coming out nowhere. It's weird, he thought. You don't even realise you do like something until it overwhelms you. If Ron knew what he was thinking, he'd probably have a heart attack.

**2 Hours Later**

Harry was exhausted. The stupid git had made him hang green draping cloths all over the stair sides and light about a million candles. When he'd complained about being exhausted by holding his arms above him to tie the drapery, Malfoy ignored him and ordered his house elves on polishing silver. He was so bloody tired of Malfoy. He sat down on the (also polished – when do the house elves have time to do this?) dark wood, crossing his legs and leaning against a table leg.

The candles, he realised, smelled like green apples. And Malfoy. Merlin, why did he keep talking about him? He's supposed to be irritated with Malfoy, not swooning over how good he smelled. Wait, he wasn't swooning. Just appreciating. Right?

"Potter," said Malfoy. "There's 2 hours to the ball, do you have your dress robes? And why does the entire house smell like apples? I thought I ordered lily scented candles..?" Without waiting for an answer, he left Harry sitting on the floor, flabbergasted.

"You can use my shower if you want! It's upstairs," he called, not turning around.

"Uh...Alright?" said Harry. He'd been sweating like mad because of all the candles and the warm fireplace that he had helped light and carry all the wood. For Godric's sake, why did he have to act like a house elf? And why did he not refuse to do any of the things Malfoy ordered him to do? Was he trying to impress him? He shook his head._ Enough_, he told himself. _Enough bloody questions._

"Is there something wrong with your head, boy?" cackled the mirror above the fireplace as he passed. Harry glared at it for a second before realising that glaring at a mirror probably wasn't a very sane thing to do, either. He trudged upstairs slowly.

He opened the first door he saw cautiously, feeling relief when it was deemed empty. He gingerly started unbuttoning his shirt inside the small bathroom, noticing a magic razor and several other bathroom necessities. Which included a bottle of apple-scented Shampoo. He grinned, pleased at himself for guessing correctly.

As he showered, he relished in the hot water. So this was Malfoy's personal bathroom. It was smaller than he'd expected, but still grand (the taps looked like they were gold). He wondered if Malfoy used it regularly. Oh, Godric, he was thinking about what Malfoy would do in the bathroom.

"Fuck," he exclaimed as he hit his head on the shower head. Rubbing the back of his head, he flushed at his original thoughts as he gazed downward. One, he was obsessed with Malfoy all over again. Second, he was probably definitely attracted to him.

**DRACO's P.O.V.**

He stood back on the top of the stairs, tapping his feet impatiently. The whole house was lit up in a golden light, with green highlights here and there. The entire living room had been cleared and the wall between the dining room and the living room had been Vanished, so now it looked like a giant ballroom. He nodded, pleased, as the house-elves pushed tables along the side walls. They bowed deeply, scurrying to the kitchens to start bringing the food out.

He exhaled, realising he was sweating out of nervousness. His mother was the one that did all the party planning, and he was worried he was going to mess up and disappoint her. And Father.

Also, the fact that Potter was going to have to act like his estranged lover and about 250 people will notice and the last thing he needed was the press finding out about this. And Pansy and Blaise would be there as well. Great. This was all he needed.

"Master Draco, Master and Mistress are on their way here," squeaked Knobby.

"I'll be down in a minute, let me get dressed!" Damned house elves. They never give him too much of a warning.

When his father had first suggested this idea, he had downright refused. After several Healers assuring him "She'll feel better in a happy, comfortable atmosphere" and Kingsley offering to send the invitations, he'd relented. He could only hope his mother wouldn't faint. Besides, he was so sick of seeing him with pale, ghostly eyes with no warmth. It made him think of dementors and he just, well, missed his Mother.

He sighed, walking down the hallway. However, when he went inside, his dressrobes were nowhere to be found.

"KNOBBY! Where are my dress robes?" The elf Apparated to the room, shaking on his knobby knees.

"Sir, I put them in the guest room, sir, I thought you'd be using that – "the elf replied nervously.

"Yes, but I told you, no one must know that I can't sleep in here because – whatever, forget it. Go finish setting out the food," he shook his head, walking out as he heard a sharp crack behind him.

He opened the door, examining his feet. Should he change his shoes -?

"AHH!" shrieked a voice, making him jump and he let go of the door knob, and it shut on his fingers.

"Ow," he cried out, pushing the door open fully and sitting on the floor, sucking his fingers gingerly. He took out his wand, cast a healing charm and sighed as the pain disappeared.

And that was when he looked up to see Potter, in all his naked glory, standing on the side of the bed looking embarrassed.

**Hiya! It's me again. I know, I disappeared for a couple of days but here I am! My school starts again tomorrow, so I'll be kinda slow with the updating (maybe?) but yeah.. This is my first real fanfiction, so I'm trying to take my time with it. At least I know that this chapter is better than the last one. That's what I want, I want to try to get better at writing every chapter so I can feel like I'm growing and evolving :D**

**lol, when Harry was in the shower, I was going to have him .. you know, but then I was writing this 1pm so I said to myself "Too early to write porn" so I didn't. Guys, next (3?) chapters will be the ball and maybe an exclusive after party...if you know what I mean. Definitely slash heheh so expect that! Btw, that'll be my first slash chapter. So I'll take a loooong time with it, so please be patient! I think I know where I'm going with this story now, which is greaaaaaaaaaaaat and yay thank you for reading, as usual and expect the rating to be bumped up to M soon :) **

**- ellie **

**Song for the chapter : **

**Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams**

(I'M SORRY 1989 JUST HAS ME HOOKED ALRIGHT I SWEAR I WASNT EVEN A HUGE SWIFTIE)

Reviews :

Guest: Ohh, that makes so much sense, actually. Thank you! Because I've already made up a plot with this, I can't change it right now :( but i'll keep that in mind for next stories (if I do write any) but thank you again! Wowwww, I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm actually in awe of you so well done :D

DrarryDiary: Oh gosh, ty! I'll update as soon as I can :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**6:00pm**

Draco was embarrassed to say that the first words that came into his head were, "Merlin, Potter had a nice dick," followed by numerous curse words. He breathed in deeply, focusing on the clean carpet underneath him. He felt his pants tightening and he moved, his robes hiding his growing erection. He felt like hitting himself on the head with something hard. _Oh merlin, of all the words he had to use, did he have to pick 'hard'?_ Ugh, he was acting like he was a freaking teenager. _Stop thinking about Potter or his dick,_ he ordered himself firmly.

Why was he freaking out about a dick again? Oh, right. It was Potter's. Who happened to be standing there, not even moving to cover himself. He forced the image from his mind, trying to focus on something , his mind refused to oblige and the clock on the wall ticked slowly. A second passed. Two. Three. He exhaled again, determined to not seem as flustered and confused as he felt.

"Potter," he said calmly. "What are you _doing_?"

"Er, um, I couldn't find a towel so I. uhm, came outside to transfigure the sheets here into one – "Potter laughed nervously.

"Couldn't you just have cast a drying charm?" Draco was pleased how unaffected he sounded compared to Potter's blundering. Well, he _was _naked. In front of his rival. For Potter's standards, this was pretty calm.

"Oh..yeah," Potter said and there was awkward silence for a few more seconds. His shoes were starting to look scruffier, he decided. He needed a new pair. Draco was examining his soles when Potter cleared his throat.

"I'll just turn around?" Draco offered, facing the door without waiting for an answer.

"I was just going to go into the bathroom and get changed…but okay," Potter said, and Draco heard rustling. He didn't dare turn around, though. _Fuck._ He wasn't even going to start thinking about Potter's prick. Shit. Say something, his mind screamed._ What, like how he wanted to keep looking at Potter naked_? Wait, where did that thought come from? He shook his head.

"It's my fault, though, I asked one of the elves to move the towels and make my bedroom look like I've been using it because I've been sleeping in here because I can't sleep in my old room and I can't have Father knowing, he's got enough on his plate with Mother and – " he stopped. What the hell has gotten into him? _Not Potter's dick_, his mind supplied. _Oh, fuck._

There was more silence and Draco was desperately wishing he could just accio his robes, but his wand was downstairs. Tick. Tick. He was about to punch something when Potter finally said "You can, um, turn around now?"

Draco turned around, bracing himself. Potter was dressed, and was fastening his tie. His hair was scruffy and his glasses lay on the bed, but Draco couldn't see his eyes. Potter was staring at the tie determinedly as if his life depended on it. Draco shook his head, again. He studied the robes, realising they must be new, as they looked stiff. But they were good quality, anyway.

"Are you just going to stand here and stare at me?" Potter questioned.

"I came here to get into my robes, and it's not like I'm going to start undressing in front of you, Potter," he replied, walking over to the wardrobe on the other side of the bed and taking his robes out. They weren't wrinkled, thankfully.

"Ha, ha," Potter replied sarcastically, unknotting his tie again. "Ugh."

Draco watched him for a few seconds, feeling exasperated. He carefully placed his robes down again and strode up to him. He slapped away Potter's hands and tied the tie perfectly, adjusting it once more before stepping back.

"There," he said, feeling proud and then stupid. "The only reason I did that was because I wanted you out of here, obviously," he clarified.

"Right," Potter cleared his throat. "Do you want me to obliviate your thoughts or something?"

"No!" Draco exclaimed, and hurried on, still not looking up. "As much as I wish I could forget the thought of seeing your - _body_, I'm not going to give you that power, you could literally erase all of my memories…"

"Do you really think I hate you enough to do that to you?" Potter asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot that you're the Saviour of Us All and would never hurt –"he looked up and stumbled over his words. For the first time since entering the room, Potter's eyes were on his, and they were _so_- so piercing, so vulnerable, so full of confusion and so many clouded emotions that he couldn't try and unravel and his words caught in his throat. And the fact that Potter was wearing his glasses didn't help. With the green robes he was wearing, they seemed greener than usual and Draco wanted to stand there i

"Anyone," he finished, a little breathlessly and regretting it as Potter's eyes clouded over with hurt and anger. Potter stepped back and picked up his glasses and wand from the table.

"Stop making assumptions based on what others say about me," Potter said coldly, slamming the door behind him. Draco blinked, snapping out of his haze. Regret washed over him and he buried his head in hands.

**7:00pm**

The clock above the fireplace read 7:00pm and Harry was sitting down on a sofa. He drummed his fingers over the edge as Malfoy paced the living room. He crossed his legs, sighing. He didn't know how to act around the man anymore. One second it was all helpful and friendly and the next was cold insults and silent treatments. To say he was confused was just the beginning. He wondered why no one was here yet, he was sure the invitation had said 7:00pm but there was no one here except him.

"Why isn't anyone here yet?" he asked, and Malfoy stopped to look at him.

"Because, Potter, this isn't an official meeting. Also, purebloods like to be fashionably late." Malfoy replied, turning his back to Harry and sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace.

"Really?"

"No, mostly they just take time to finish washing the blood from their hands after beheading their house-elves."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, there's a beheading ceremony and everything. It all started with Elfeo and Elfiet, who were star-crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet, obviously, and their families just chopped off their heads before their masters could do it."

"Elfeo?" replied Harry. He started laughing, and Malfoy joined in.

"- And Elfiet, yeah," he chuckled.

"I think you're losing your talent at shooting witty sarcastic responses, because that wasn't good at all," Harry said as the laughter died down around them.

"Shut up, Potter," Malfoy replied, and they laughed again. The atmosphere around him seemed warmer as the fire sparked.

Harry looked at the crouching figure in front of him, lost in his own thoughts. Malfoy had grown quite tall, actually. He was thin but still manly. Harry wondered if the man still played Quidditch, studying Malfoy's arse without thinking Oh, Merlin, why was he looking at Malfoy's arse?

"- flustered around you," Malfoy was saying.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up. Before Malfoy could reply, the fire spit out sparks and Malfoy jumped up, scooting backwards toward Harry. The fire glowed green and Lucius Malfoy stepped out, straightening his robes.

"Apologies for taking so long, Draco, they wanted to examine your mother seemed stable and the medi-witch forgot to write down something the first time, so they had to repeat the whole thing over," The man rolled his eyes.

"You can sit down, they're bringing your mother in a wheelchair. I asked for a healer who will be with her at the party. You can mingle and enjoy the ball rather than worrying about her."

Malfoy nodded quickly and Lucius turned around as the fire started to glow green again. Harry tried to look anywhere but Malfoy's arse, but it was smack in his line of vision. He gave up, flushing with embarrassment and standing up.

The fire crackled and a wheelchair was pushed out by a healer, who looked distressed and hurried. As they watched, another healer in lime-green robes and St. Mungo's crest on the back of their robes carefully led Narcissa out and with the other healer's help, sat her down in the wheelchair.

The first healer exchanged a few words with the second one, and with a backward wave vanished inside the roaring fire. The fire died down to a low red, still spitting sparks of green as the healer turned around Narcissa's wheelchair.

"Hello, I'm Healer Elmcroft, but you can call me Renee," greeted the Healer, shaking Malfoy's and Harry's hand.

Her grip was firm, which surprised him. She was quite young, in her mid-20s. Her black hair was neatly stacked into a bun, but some strands had gotten out and there were shadows under warm brown eyes. She looked tired, but still alert. Harry decided he liked her. She seemed nice enough and she was treating Narcissa in a gentle and caring way.

"How long will this ball be? I think it's best she is not moved around the rooms too much…" Renee asked Lucius but Harry had stopped paying attention, because he was now offered a full sight of Narcissa.

She was sitting up, but barely. She looked crumpled, and her hair was grey and she stared at them with her eyelids heavy. She seemed to have gotten worse and she opened her lips then closed them again, blinking slowly. Malfoy made a sound, and Harry walked closer to him and put his arm around the man, not knowing why.

This was the only time when Harry felt comfortable with the man, when he could see him in emotional distress. And without all the walls of cool mask, he knew it was breaking Malfoy inside to see his mother withering away in front of him.

"Tomorrow, I swear, we'll start going over the names and we will track him down, we will capture him and we will save her," he whispered in Malfoy's ear. He pushed away all of his confusing thoughts and pulled him closer as Renee and Lucius chatted on.

The doorbell rang and they jumped apart, faces red. Malfoy cleared his throat and stood up straighter and walked to the front door. Renee and Lucius were looking at Harry now and he shrugged, embarrassed. After a beat, he turned around and caught up with Malfoy.

Laughter echoed in the corridor as Harry approached the door. He heard several voices speaking over each other and as he got closer, he saw a female hugging Malfoy and two other men grinning at them. They were all dressed in smart, expensive-looking robes, and the woman's robes were glistening with what looked like crystals.

When he reached them, he realised that they were Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Goyle. Who were now all staring at him with confusion and then dawning on recognition. He watched silently as Pansy let go of Malfoy and stepped up to him. She looked at him, then exchanged amused looks with Blaise and Goyle. Malfoy cleared his throat loudly.

"Good evening, Potter. I assume you're here because you're his-supposed- boyfriend?" asked Pansy, her eyes twinkling with humour as she smoothed the front of her pale violet robes. The crystals dangled and made tinkling noises as Malfoy rolled his eyes. Harry looked at him in alarm, not saying anything.

"Pansy, if you already know the answer, why bother asking?" said Malfoy, crossing his arms and ignoring Harry's insistent stare.

"Wait, she's not kidding? Draco, Harry Potter is your _boyfriend_?" cut in Goyle, sounding as dumb as he had in school.

"Let the man speak for himself, eh, Goyle?" replied Blaise, slinging an arm around Malfoy casually and smirking. Harry felt jealousy shoot through him, and he tried to push it down when he realised they were all looking at him for an answer. What was the question again?

"Er," he started. Malfoy rolled his eyes again. "It's just for – for, Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Yes, yes, blah blah, etc, can we get to the party where there's dancing and alcohol?" asked Pansy, dragging Goyle and Zabini with her. Malfoy made to follow, but Harry caught his elbow and held him back.

"Malfoy, why are they all here?" he asked desperately.

"They're my friends, Potter. It's my birthday ball or party or whatever Father's making it to be," Malfoy replied, trying to shake off Harry's grip.

"But all the Weasleys will be here. And we all know how well Slytherins and Gryffindors get along."

"Potter, seriously, we're supposed to be adults here. I've made my decision, and I trust my friends to not attack anyone. I can't be to blame if any of you stupid Gryffindors decide to act on their instincts and curse someone."

"We're not stupid!" said Harry defensively.

"Well," said Malfoy, turning his head to look at Harry. For some reason, he felt blood shoot through his body and his face heated as the grey eyes bore into his. "Maybe not all of them are."

Harry blinked furiously, realising how close they were standing. He felt something inside him swooning. _Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him _his mind chanted. He leaned forward and Malfoy looked alarmed, opening his mouth but then closing it again. They were so close he could feel Malfoy's breath on his lips. He closed his eyes, reaching forward and -

"Draco! Where did you tell the house elves to put the 1987 French wine bottles?" shouted Lucius from the other room and Malfoy jumped, startled. He pulled away from Harry's grip and ran down the corridor, not looking back.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He had no idea what he was doing anymore. He didn't even want to think about what he felt or what he wanted and why he felt anything towards Malfoy. It was seriously messing with his head. He had to talk to Hermione. Knowing Ron, he'd probably check him into a mental asylum.

**Yo, yo! It's me. Again. Hiya, I know I haven't updated in a few days, but I'm sooo sorry about that. I've written up the next chapter, and now I shall go on to hopefully write two more so I can update more! I've just been so busy with school, ugh exams and ugh homework and ugh school and just ugh life in general, right? Oooooh dayum it's getting hot in here (just kidding) but just you know the sex ain't happening next chapter. I know! I suck. But seriously, like it's going to be my first smut scene in my first freaking fanfiction and I'll probably read some drarry to get inspiration (who doesn't love smutty drarry anyway?) I think I'm gonna put this story in M rating from now on...see y'all soon!**

**Song for the chapter:**

**Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud**

**Reviews:**

**Deegee- LMAO that's actually what one of my friends said, and you're v v right. and I will, thank you so much!**

** - Oh gosh, hi! I actually know a lot of German people and don't worry, your English is very good! English isn't my first language either so I know what you mean, hahah I've been there before. Thank you so much and honestly I don't think my writing is good at all, this is my first fic and all so it's not like I have any experience! But I'm just trying to get better, and I hope I will :)**

As usual, free cookies for anyone who reviews :D (c'mon guys. they have chocolate chips)


End file.
